Season 6
'Season 6 '''of Barney & Friends originally aired on "PBS" from November 1, 1999 to April 14, 2000. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) 20/20 *Baby Bop (Body: Jennifer Kendall, Voice: Julie Johnson) 9/20 *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) 9/20 Children *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) 10/20 *Jeff (Austin Ball) 10/20 *Robert (Angel Velasco) 10/20 *Emily (Hannah Owens) 9/20 *Keesha (Mera Baker) 9/20 *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) 9/20 *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) 8/20 *Kim (Erica Rhodes) 5/20 *Jill (Lana Whittington) (debut) 4/20 *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) 4/20 *Chip (Lucien Douglas) 3/20 Adults *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) 5/20 *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) 1/20 Animals *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) 7/20 *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) 6/20 Guest Appearances *Cathy Msingi Jones (played ''Mee-Ma in Grandparents Are Grand) *Jim Ponds (played Pop-Pop ''in Grandparents Are Grand) *Sean Sandras (played ''Perry in Snack Time!) *Nancy Drotning (played Zelda the Zookeeper in Who's Who at the Zoo?) *Barbara Lowin (played Mother Goose in A "Little" Mother Goose) * Noreen Davis (played Officer Thompson in Good Job!) *Lee Burns (played Firefighter Berkeley in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Dale Evans (played Firefighter Vandever in Here Comes the Firetruck!) *Summer Selby (played Ms. Crisp in Ready, Set, Go!)﻿ Episodes Trivia *This season marked: **The last season to be produced by "Lyrick Studios". **The first season to originally air in two years. **The final appearances of Hannah, Chip, Linda, Stella the Storyteller, The Adventure Screen, and The Barney Bag. Stella returns in the new content of The Best of Barney. **The final time Barney is voiced by Bob West. David Joyner will continue to perform as the character until his departure in 2002. **The last television appearances of Keesha, Danny, Emily, Robert, Jeff, Kim, Stephen, Jill, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette. **The first season to use 3 Barney costumes. **The last season to take place at the school and the treehouse. **The first season to use the 1999 PBS Kids logo with Dot and Dash. *Despite the second half of the season airing in 2000, all 20 episodes were filmed and produced by 1999. *Itty Bitty Bugs and Five Kinds of Fun!, along with the home video Barney's Night Before Christmas are the only Season 6 episodes to utilize the Barney costume from Season 5. *Stephen starts wearing glasses this season. *Hannah's ears were pierced this season. *The names on the cubbies in the classroom from left to right are: Chris, Zach, Amy, Jeff, Robert, Keesha, Stephen, Hannah, Dennis, Jill/Linda, Emily, and Lauren. Jill and Linda share the same cubby. *Unlike in the previous two seasons, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta appear less often. *Starting in this season, Mera Baker (Keesha) does the fundings for the show. Reruns of Season 4-5 would use her recording. Season 7-8 also use her recording. Barney Doll Closing Shot 1stickwithimaginationdoll.jpg|Stick with Imagination! 2ittybittybugs.jpg|Itty Bitty Bugs 3grandparentsaregrand.jpg|Grandparents Are Grand 4snacktimedoll.jpg|Snack Time! 5.jpg|A Sunny, Snowy Day 6art.jpg|You've Got to Have Art 7.jpg|Five Kinds of Fun! 8.jpg|Count Me In! 9.jpg|Who's Who at the Zoo? 10ole.jpg|Birthday Olé 11excercise.jpg|Excellent Exercise! 12.jpg|Brushing Up on Teeth 13.jpg|A "Little" Mother Goose 14.jpg|Good Job! 15.jpg|It's Home to Me 16.jpg|How Does Your Garden Grow? 17.jpg|You Can Do It! 18.jpg|Here Comes the Firetruck! 19readysetgo.jpg|Ready, Set, Go! 20.jpg|You Are Special Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation